We Met In Hell
by Lady Victoria Seraphina
Summary: PLEASE READ! I promise you will love it if you give my work a chance! This is the sad and dark tale of how Marshall Lee met Prince Gumball. It peeks into the dark days when Marshall first came to the candy Kingdom and of his eventual imprisonment. It is also the reason why despite all Marshall's tricks and teasing He had always loved the Candy Prince. For saving Him from Hell...
1. Chapter 1

With the ending of an old regime the beginning of a new reign had begun. Though many on the Royal council scoffed at the idea of a 19-year-old boy ruling as king,most of the nobility where just happy to be rid of the old king. The previous reign was a particularly draconian era. For the time being however Prince Gumball could only rule as Prince regent,guided by the council until his formal ascension to the throne at the age of 24.

It was difficult for any to even believe that the sweet and gentle Prince Gumball was the son of the brutal ruler. No more than a month after His Fathers passing the Prince was already inundated by a deluge of royal proclamations,Reviewing newly drafted laws from the parliament,court balls and public appearances. There was so many loose strings from the old kingdom to tie up. One member of the Royal court who had been of great service to the Prince had been the kindly old Marzipan Chamberlain.

The Court Chamberlain had been a great friend and mentor and a constant guide through the dangerous court intrigues. One of his duties to the crown involved disclosing the state secrets,the Royal families secrets to the new Prince. On this particular day the Chamberlain had to confront Prince Gumball with a rather sensitive issue. He had to bring Attorney General of the Royal court. This was an issue that required his presence and guidance in the matter.

The two courtiers made their way to the towering gilded doors that led to the princes royal bedchamber. After a few gentle raps on the door they were greeted by the personal servant of the Prince regent. Peppermint Maid curtsied and greeted the pair with all Her formal grace. "Is the Prince able to receive guests today Madame?" The Chamberlain asked politely. Peppermint Maid nodded and gestured for them to follow her through the main salon of the Princes chambers to His private study, She excused herself a moment to ask the prince whether he wished to admit the pair for a Royal audience.

How tiresome court protocol could be. It could take the simplest task and turn it into a long and tiresome affair. She returned momentarily with a smile and curtsied once more."his Majesty is free to see you at this time Your Grace. He has been looking forward to your visit." The Chamberlain bowed politely ,the attorney general only nodded with annoyance before following the elder into the Princes Study. He found the young monarch as he usually was to be found.

Lost in stacks of his books and notes,always formulating some new concoction or experimenting with something. Prince Gumball looked up from his books with a warm and kind smile and stood to great the Chamberlain. The elderly Chamberlain looked a bit troubled but greeted the Prince warmly non the less. "Hello Your Majesty,how are you fairing today dear boy?" Prince Gumball shook hands with His old friend and smiled sweetly,energy and excitement glimmering in his amethyst eyes."Good day Court Chamberlain,it's always nice to see you Sir. I've just been pouring over the most fascinating historical documents about the period before the great Mushroom war,You wouldn't believe what a strange time in history it was!"

The Elderly Chamberlain smiled and lowered his head with a faint look of worry and hesitation written across his furrowed marzipan brow. Prince Gumball was alarmed and concerned to see the elderly gentleman clearly distressed by something. He was equally troubled by the intensely unpleasant presence of the Court attorney General.

This had to have something to do with the court of law. That was always unsavory business for the Prince to deal with. The unfortunate criminal element that existed even in the idyllic Candy Kingdom. The Prince offered the pair a seat and returned to his desk. "May I ask what this is about your Grace?"

The Chamberlain cleared His throat and smoothed his ruffled shirt before sighing deeply. "Your Majesty My visit today is in regards to an issue Your Father left unresolved. Several years before you were born the Kingdom was plagued by the violent attacks of a Vampire who came to our lands. He was killing on a nightly basis,draining people of every drop of blood and leaving their corpses in the Royal Gardens. His attacks grew ever more violent and destructive. Near the end He was decimating entire communities." The Prince sat silent and dumbfounded,mouth agape and slightly frightened by the dark tale.

To imagine such a thing had ever happened in such a happy kingdom was unthinkable. "Please continue your Grace" The Prince said in a somber tone. The Chamberlain nodded and continued. "Well your Majesty this butchers reign of terror was only brought to an end by the joint efforts of the entire royal guard. They cornered and captured the vampire only after he slaughtered three of our bravest knights."Gumball remained silent and continued to listen,a pensive look spread across his young face." He was tried and convicted by the Royal court and sentenced to life imprisonment by the King. Your father wished for Him to stay imprisoned for eternity in the old dungeons."The Chamberlains voice grew fearful and serious as his eyes burned into the prince." Your Majesty...The Vampire is still there in His cell. He has been there now nearly twenty-seven years. We have to make a decision regarding the fate of prisoner number 666. His sentence will never be served full term. It is your decision what is to be done with Him."

The Chamberlain sighed deeply and sat back in his chair."The Attorney general wants him executed and this embarrassing chapter in our kingdoms history forgotten. " The Attorney General stood and with a mix of urgency and anger exclaimed,"your majesty this vulgar farce has been drawn out long enough we have to rid our kingdom of this disgrace! The leech must die!"

Prince Gumball rose from His desk with a stunned look. He walked over to the graceful arched windows and looked out at the beauty of the Capital city. "Chamberlain you mean to tell me that for nearly three decades a Vampire has laid beneath this palace?" The voice of the young prince had a faint tremble of shock and fear as he strained and searched for the proper words." I wish to see this creature for myself...Now if you please."

The Chamberlain shifted nervously in his seat,"Well your majesty there are rules regarding this sort of thing,the dungeons are no place fit for a Prince regent and besides,"He was abruptly cut off by the Attorney General who angrily shouted," What difference does it make if he goes down there? His Father went down there to torture the damned thing whenever he wished,i want this over today! I'll kill the damn thing myself with his majesty's blessing!" The Chamberlain arose from his seat with a swiftness not found often in those his aged and curtly retorted,"you forget yourself Sir! You know as well as I this situation is not so black and white,you've covered this up for so long so why the sudden panic?!" The two could have gone on arguing had it not been for the Prince who beat his fist against the desk in rage and shouted,"ENOUGH OF THIS! Your both at fault fighting like children in the royal presence how dare you! I could have you both stripped of your titles and banished to the badlands for life for this behavior! I am the Prince Regent and my authority supersedes both of yours! I demand to see the vampire and that is My last word on the subject!"

Both courtiers stood taken aback slightly a moment. Before that they had never heard such authority and strength in Prince Gumballs voice. It was actually intimidating. The Chamberlain bowed deeply and apologized profusely for the both of them."As you Wish Your Majesty..." He conferred with the Attorney General briefly before calling to Peppermint Maid to alert the court Jailer he would be expecting his royal majesty shortly.

Prince Gumball was straightening out his hair and adjusting his lavender colored cravat."I am ready to observe the vampire Chamberlain. Kindly lead the way." The elderly man led the Prince from the royal bed chamber,Peppermint Maid locking and securing the door behind them. "Your Majesty I must warn you..what your about to not a pleasant sight..It may offend your sensibilities."

The Prince remained silent as he strode through the royal halls and down the grand staircase with a noble grace. The journey to the royal dungeons was no light undertaking. It led through several long stone corridors and secret passages. Unlike the luxurious candy colored interiors of the palace this was a place of grim dark stone and a musty scent of dampness and decay. The prince found it all unnerving and eerie. He had never seen anything like it.

Their sojourn through this dark place of shadows finally took them to a tall and foreboding ancient looking door made of rough unvarnished wood. Beside each side of the doorway a grim wall sconce set with torches ablaze casting a flickering golden glow. The Chamberlain turned to face Prince Gumball."Your Majesty I feel it is my duty to warn you once more of what your about to see. I want you to be strong My Prince. This will haunt you till you're dying day..." His gaze turned back to the door,The attorney General tapped his foot upon the cold stone floor impatiently

Prince Gumball nodded solemnly and stood tall and upright."I am quite ready Chamberlain. Please lead the way.." The aged gentleman opened the door with a loud dry rusty creak. They descended a long narrow set of stone stairs that eventually led to the tall ominous arched entry to the dungeon. There awaited the Licorice Court Jailer and several of the Royal guard standing in attention. They saluted the Prince,a deep plum carpet had been hastily laid out for the Him to walk on and it was obvious the air had been perfumed before his arrival.

These few gestures did little to mask the abominable conditions of the dungeon. The walls where thickly coated with mold and decay. The bars of the many empty cells were rusted and filled the air with an arid metallic scent. It was clear that no ray of sunlight had ever touched this place. It was liken to a forgotten tomb. How out of place His majesty appeared in his elegant court finery of pale pinks and lavender,how clean and new the Royal guard looked among this gloom.

The Jailer spoke briefly with the Attorney General and the Chamberlain before respectfully bowing to the Prince."Please your Majesty follow me if will." The Prince nodded silently and followed with the Royal guard close behind for His protection. The Jailer led The Prince past the empty cells down to a lone cell at the end of the old cellblock. Prince Gumballs attention was drawn to a long rustic battered old table littered with various rusty instruments of torture,the wooden surface stained a rusty dark shade from ages of blood stains.

Confined within was a sight that made The Princes heart sink and his eyes widen in horror and his heart sink to the bottom of his soul. The space within the Cell could not have been more than eight by eleven feet. It was furnished with little more than a filthy decayed old mattress and an old broken chair. The walls where black with mold and the floor was covered with a musty old straw. In the far right corner of the cell sat a creature the likes of which the sheltered Prince had never seen before. This sad thing was a far cry from what He had envisioned.

The Vampire was severely malnourished and clearly neglected. It was emaciated and skeletal looking,its face concealed by filthy matted black hair. It wore nothing save for a tattered pair of dark blue pants and a sleeveless black shirt that was little more but a rag. The Creature was a pale hue of blue that gleamed a sickly green. The Vampire sat with its head lowered with its mouth agape,a glimmering stream of saliva running down its chin. Its forked tongue hung out is fanged mouth. It didn't even seem to be aware of their presence,it didn't make a sound save for the strained groan like breathing that strained from its lungs. In a corner lay a dirty old metal tray with a few meager stray scraps of red fabric,some missing half of their color others not even touched. Enough to keep the creature alive but certainly not healthy.

The Prince felt his body tremble and his breathing quicken as anger and disgust began to build within him. He turned to face the others with a fury blazing in his eyes none had seen before this moment." What is this?" The Attorney General remarked icily "Justice your Majesty.." The Prince cut him off sharply," JUSTICE?! This...This is a abomination...This is a disgrace to our entire kingdom..This is beneath us,this is barbarism fit for the Flame kingdom Not us,we're better then this! This is ghastly! How long could you allow such a thing?! I feel sick to my stomach!"

The Chamberlain replied respectfully as possible,"your Majesty this was your Fathers will It is in your hands now to choose whether the Vampire remains here or is executed." The Chamberlain shifted nervously and tried to calm the Prince while the Attorney general interjected,"Sire if you wish we can end this now,any member of the Royal guard can easily put the beast out of its misery,this can all just go away" Again He was sharply cut off by the enraged and near hysterical Prince. "NO,there will be no execution carried out in my presence not now not ever! I will not tolerate such a thing ,I will not begin My reign bathed in cold blood nor will I allow such cruelty to continue. There is no place here for this antiquated form of punishment! Torture? Death sentences? Are we savages?! Open this cell immediately!"

The Jailer looked over to the attorney General nervously as he fumbled for the key. The Chamberlain looked Nervously to the Royal guards. The Attorney general looked shocked and increasingly nervous. He implored once more in a frantic manner. "Sire I do not think this is a wise course of action,you must not put your safety at risk,this creature is a deadly predator you simply must not -"I SAID OPEN THE DAMN CELL OR I WILL SEE TO IT YOU END YOUR DAYS BANISHED!" He pointed to the pitiful creature within the cell and shouted,"Does this piteous creature look like a threat to anyone?! It's barely alive!" The Captain of the Royal guard came forward and grabbed the jailer and lifted him from the floor"You heard his majesty open the cell NOW!"

The Licorice Jailer quickly slipped the key within the lock and turned it with a rusty metallic clank. He tugged the barred door open and stood back. The Captain entered the cell first and remained to protect his Monarch if the need should arise. Prince Gumball entered the filthy musty old cell slowly,a perfumed lace handkerchief held over his nose.

The Vampire made a few erratic shifty movements and appeared to be tasting the air with its tongue. Suddenly it let out a pained frightened scream. The creature suddenly lunged forward at the Prince,its black claws glinted in the torch-light! Before it could reach its target the vampire was struck across the chest with the blunt side of a sword by the Captain of the guard who had placed himself immediately between the vampire and the Prince. The creature fell back onto the cold floor with a loud angry hiss that faded into a painful whimper. The sound was simply heart breaking yet eerie.

The Prince was briefly terrified and hid behind the captain briefly before imploring his mercy on the creature.

The Vampire backed itself further into the corner and pressed itself against the stone wall,its breathing was hoarse and panic-stricken. The Prince stammered nervously"No no calm yourself,no one is going to hurt you,all that is over now I promise you," The Vampire trembled and In a dry cracked voice he was able to choke out but a few simply words,"It's so dark...I'm cold..so cold." The Prince was finally able to see the creatures face.

His features were drawn and gaunt,its eyes sunken and rimmed in gray. His eyes had no color at all. They where white. Blood shot with sickly milky gray pupils. Prince Gumball felt his heart sink once more when he realized the Vampire was blind. It tried to stand once more but its legs shook and it stumbled to the stone floor with a wet smack. The Prince knelt cautiously and tried to calm the creature. It was painfully obvious it could not even walk.

It was malnourished and abused beyond belief. He could not believe His father had been responsible for the sad state this creature was in. He was equally horrified by the implements of torture which lay rusty and stained with old blood nearby. How could this sort of thing be allowed to ever happen? He was of course scarecly aware this sort of fate had been that of many dissidents and prisoners under his father rule.

What came next sent a mix of feeling through those present in the room. The Prince had knelt beside the filthy wretched creature and giving no concern to his royal garments cradled the vampire gently in his arms. He held this despised monster with gentle sweetness of a parent cradling their child.

The Vampire trembled and whimpered in fear and confusion. The Prince whispered softly"calm yourself..your torment is over..You will not languish here in his nightmare any longer I swear to you. Im going to get you well and release you I promise...I wont ever let anything like this happen again. Im going to see to it your taken care of and healed properly. do you understand my words?" The vampires trembling ceased and it nodded faintly.

This act of tenderness and mercy touched the hearts of all save for the Attorney general. This was a clear sign of what the new age would be. one of enlightenment and compassion.

The Prince turned his gaze to the Royal guard and instructed them to hurry to the palace infirmary and bring a stretcher and immediately for the Vampire. Two of the younger males nodded and saluted before they made their way to the infirmary as quickly as possible.

The Attorney General looked livid and horrified He turned to the court Chamberlain and shouted"Are you really going to allow this madness?! This is unacceptable you old fool! We need to kill it not make it a pet for the prince!"

The Prince bit his lower and glared at the Attorney General. He turned to the Captain in disgust,"Captain Arrest the Attorney General and place him in custody imedietly...Chamberlain revoke the Attorney generals title and privileges. He wont be needing them banished from the kingdom for life.."

The Captain saluted with a smile spread across his lips"As you command sire" The Chamberlain bowed in agreement with the princes decision ,The Attorney general remained frozen in horror momentarily before removing a concealed dagger from his waistcoat

He knocked the licorice Jailer over and ran through the cell door. He was able to charge past the Captain of the guard and lunged for the prince,is dagger drawn ready to slay the young monarch.

It all happened so quickly. The dagger reached but inched from the princes chest only to fall to the stone floor with a dull metallic clank. He stood frozen,his mouth agape and running with dark purple blood. He was propped up by the Vampire,his fist running through his body,rising from his back. Within his fist was clutched the mutilated and faintly pulsing heart of the attorney General.

The older male fell to the floor dead and the vampire sank to his knees,the last of his strength expended. Prince Gumball sat horrified and shocked in silence a moment. The Vampire lowered its head and its lips trembled as dark tears fell down his face."H-he..was going to..kill you...I couldnt let ..that happen.."

The captain of the guard turned to the old chamberlain with a stunned look. The Chamberlain looked to the floor and sighed deeply," You know the law dont you? Anyone who saves the life of a member of the royal family regardless of the situation is to be commended and honored correct?

the captain nodded solemnly and looked over to the body of the former attorney general. Meanwhile the vampire had felt its way across the floor back to the prince. It lowered its head before the prince and whispered softly,"please don't be afraid of me now...forgive me...I just couldn't let him kill you..your the only person who has ever shown me...mercy...i couldn't just let him." His voice faded off to a stammering whimper as more tears streamed down its face.

The Prince gazed down at him. His eyes glistened with his sugary soft pink tears as he reached towards the vampire and Drew Him close."shhhhhh no more of this..Silence...your more then forgiven..you saved my life..I am forever grateful.."

He heard the guards returning from the infirmary. His gaze parted from the vampire and he looked up to see them returning to the cell block. Their faces strained in confusion and horror at the sight of the dead attorney general. The captain promptly explained what had happened and the guards looked utterly speechless. The court doctor looked to the Vampire,his eyes wide with horror at the condition of the creature.

They carried a stretcher ad had brought the court doctor with them. He looked back down to the creature in his arms and whispered gently,"What is your name Sir? The piteous creature rested his head against the soft silken surface of the Princes frock coat and muttered," Marshall...Marshall Lee...Y-your majesty..."

~The end of chapter One~


	2. Chapter 2 To The Infirmary

It took considerable ease and care for the Guards to place the fragile and sickly Vampire upon the stretcher. They rested a small pillow beneath his weary head and drew a thick blanket over his skeletal body. Doctor Reginald D was a portly kind old Cinnamon Gentleman. He had been the court Doctor for over seventy five years. Yet this was a strange and haunting first for Him. The Doctor had begun making a preliminary assessment of The vampires condition. The Doctors face was grim and his eyes saddened.

Prince Gumball stood off to the side with the elderly court Chamberlain,several of the Royal Guard had covered the remains of the former Attorney General awaiting the Princes decision what was to be done with his remains.

Marshall remained silent He had no clue what was really to become of Him. People had made promises many times before. People lie. At best He expected to be humanely put out of his misery like a sick animal. At this point He could not have cared less anymore. Twenty Seven long drawn out years of profound suffering and horror. He had escaped the prison His mother had created for Him in the Night-o-sphere only to be placed in a even more dreadful nightmare. He could not help but imagine His own Mother delighting in the knowledge of what had become of him. She would have enjoyed learning a new trick or two in sadism from the former King.

The Vampire winced slightly as he felt himself lifted,the pain broke his thoughts and he was made all to keenly aware of the dire state of his battered body. His thin boney fingers dug into the blanket and he grit his teeth as they moved him from the cell. Prince Gumball watched them move the Vampire ,wringing his lace trimmed handkerchief nervously in fear they may drop him or even worse the poor creature would die before anything could be done for Him.

"Please be careful with Him,He's so frail! Doctor please do all you can for him!" Marshall wished so dearly He could still see. He wanted to see the owner of that sweet voice more then anything. Nothing made Him feel more ill at ease then being trapped in total darkness. Thankfully his hearing was still acute and as sharp as it had ever been. He could hear voices,most unfamiliar.

He strained to separate the voice of His savior the Prince from the random voices that carried on around him. He Felt a cold medical instrument against his chest,He felt the Doctor taking his pulse. He wanted to hear that voice again. That warm soft gentle voice that made His weary body tremble with a feeling unfamiliar to Him.

The Vampire shuddered as he felt the warmth of a smooth warm hand take His and clutch it gently and reassuringly."Were almost there,you just be strong and hold on,I promise you all will be well. We have the best medical staff in the kingdom. Your going to be fine." If Marshall Had any tears left to shed He could have for Him.

How He wished He could believe those words,though soft and sweet they may be nothing for Him had ever been so simple. The small group made its way cautiously up the narrow old stone stairs and back through the eerie labyrinth of corridors and passages that led through the bowels of the Palace. The Prince looked down at His sickly ward and His eyes misted slightly at the sight of this frail abused thing which lay as fragile as lace and light as a shadow.

He felt the faintest squeeze from Marshall's hand and smiled a bit. Deep inside though He had to prepare Himself for the very real reality they may be burying two people later that day.

Their journey to the Royal Infirmary could not have been more ill timed as it was now well past noon,the traditional time of day when all members of the royal court gather in the main salon for presentation to the Royal family.

A daily ritual stretching back to the time even before Prince Gumballs Fathers reign. Each day at this time the Courtiers would gather in their aristocratic finery and seek the favor and attention of the monarch. There they stood,the ladies in their lavish court gowns and towering coiffures of spun cotton candy,their faces whitened with powdered sugar.

Necks glistening with costly gems,The gentlemen in their silken frock coats and lace cravats. The sound of soft chamber music drifted through the air blending gracefully with the polite chatter and haughty laughter.

The seductive soft rustle of silks and whisper of gently drawn fans. The room smelled sweetly of various perfumes filling the air with floral and fruit scents. Theirs was a elegant dreamworld,completely sheltered from the harsh realities of the world outside the palace walls.

Most where Rather like the Prince completely unaware of what a monster the previous king had been. They never saw the mass graves,the prison camps or had a clue about the secret police. They existed solely to be beautiful and keep the Royal Family amused and flattered.

The attention of the courtiers was drawn to a young member of the royal guard who had run into the salon,rushing swiftly to each of the tall arched windows to draw the thick plush velvet drapes. The gathered aristocrats whispered to one another curiously and share a look of puzzled amusement.

Quite suddenly and with very little formal ceremony the Prince emerged from a small corridor with the Royal Guard and his chamberlain,the Court Doctor walking nervously behind them. All heads turned their direction surprised and a bit confused as the Prince normally descended the grand staircase for his formal entrance.

The confusion turned quickly to horror when the courtiers beheld the cadaverous Vampire layed out on a stretcher. There was a audible wave of whispers and startled cries breaking across the grand salon. Ladies whispered behind their fans and where visibly shaken. A breathy gasp came from the Duchess Du Mari chino as she drew her hand to her temple and fell back fainting. Her Husband caught her before she could hit the marble floor,Her Lady in waiting nervously fanned the Duchess as she lay in a mass of ruffles and bows.

The Prince only rolled his eyes as he passed by the melodramatic Duchess. The emotions in the room from fear,shock and disgust. As Marshall passed He could hear the most heartless things escape their haughty lips.

A Lady who stunk of lavender perfume hissed into the ear of a friends,"My word! I cant believe they let the beast live! I thought they executed it decades ago!" Her friend retorted swiftly,"It should have never been born! Thankfully its the last of its kind!" Mixed with cruel words where small clusters of laughter and for others growing fear. Prince Gumball looked down to see tears finally running down the sad creatures cheeks,his attention drawn to the faint squeeze from his hand.

It was clear the Vampire was afraid. The Nobel's who remained in the room where of a more hostile nature. Some had gathered in a small crowd behind the Prince following curiously. For others the sight of the long hated Vampire was simply too much for their delicate sensibilities and they simply fled the salon. Their ornate finery obstructing the doorway to the formal presentation hall as the mood in the room was quickly turning foul.

"KILL IT!" One young Duke cried out joined by applause of support as similar cries soon joined. The Captain of the Guard quickly flanked the Prince with his sword drawn as a group of angry courtiers approached,"Sire we need to get to you out of here NOW,this situation is turning ugly." The Prince nodded fearfully,not worried for himself but for the Vampire. He knew very well they wanted Him dead.

Doctor Reginald shouted,"we're wasting precious time,this thing is barely hanging on to life,Chamberlain kindly do something to restore order to your courtiers! This is madness!" The Chamberlain stayed behind shouting orders to the assembled guards and livery clad footmen to hold back the rush of aristocrats. The prince and his guards rushed through the Salon doors down the corridor towards the Royal infirmary.

Of all the nobles present only one showed composure. A young Marzipan countess clad entirely in yellow and gold blocked the doorway . While chaos reigned in the grand salon the Prince and his assembled company rushed their near dead patient to the infirmary. Was it all too little too late?

~The End Of Chapter 2~


	3. Chapter 3 How To Save a Life

The small candy nurse where minding their usual activities when they where startled by the infirmary doors slamming open. The Prince and The Royal Guard rushed the Vampire over to a nearby examination table.

Doctor Reginald was rushing nervously to various cabinets and glass containers gathering necessary medical supplies and implements. He ordered the head nurse to prepare the xray machine for their patient as He was assisted into his white coat and gloves.

The little nurses had no time to question anything nor pay much mind to the out of the ordinary patient. They quickly set about their laid out tasks as the Doctor took the Vampires vital signs.

When He had to ask the Prince to step aside Marshall let out a slight frightened cry when the Princes hand was taken from His. Prince Gumball looked saddened for the poor Vampire and called out to him,"Come on now,don't be afraid! I'm still here ! The Doctor just needs to look you over. There's nothing to fear Mr. Lee." Marshall was slightly calmed yet remained doubtful . In His mind the same scenario played out. A needle,a little prick then finally death and silence. He couldn't imagine they where really intent on keeping him alive.

The Vampire saw little sense in struggling or speaking so he remained frozen,his blind eyes staring into nothing. Strangely the idea of dying seemed a comfort compared to what the last twenty seven years had been. The doctor had drawn the curtain and began to undress the Vampire for examination.

His eyes widened in horror and misted slightly at the sorry state of the Vampires body. His stomach was so sunken it looked as if there where no organs within him,his ribs where so clearly outlined there where dips in the flesh between them. Marshall's arms and legs where little more then flesh drawn across bone,the skin marked with bruises and deep scars. Without a healthy supply of either blood or the color red a Vampires injuries could remain unhealed for years. The most disturbing injuries where located near and around his reproductive organs. The bruises and lacerations where clear signs of trauma suffered from the most unthinkable of crimes. The Doctor felt himself reel back slightly before He was able to regain his composure. Meanwhile the Prince sat in nervous silence. As the Captain of the Guard stood by his side.

Doctor Reginald was listing the visible injuries and the internal damage to the Vampire with his nurses as they continued to monitor Marshall's vitals. The internal workings of a vampire was far removed from what he was used to dealing with but His skill compensated for it.

The Doctor left Marshall to the care of the nurses for a moment while he went to speak with the Prince. Prince Gumball sat anxiously with his head lowered in his palms. The Doctor drew a nearby chair and sat beside the Prince with a grave look on his face.

Prince Gumball looked up at the Doctor and sighed deeply."Well doctor? How is he? Is there any hope?" The Court Doctor sighed deeply and straightened his glasses,shaking his head sadly."sire I have done everything Medically possible for Him. I've hooked him up to a IV,given him a fluid drip and emergency blood transfusion. Sire He was dehydrated and more malnourished then ive ever seen in all my years in medicine. Hes at least one hundred and twenty nine pounds underweight,there where numerous old broken bones that where never set properly,signs of years of abuse and neglect. Sire you need to prepare yourself for the very real possibility this sad thing may die within the next twenty four hours."

The Prince sat wide eyed and silent a moment before wringing his handkerchief nervously. "Doctor is there any hope at all?" The Doctor looked over to the drawn curtain where the Vampire layed silently."sire its in His hands now. He could either pull through or die. All we can do now is wait to see. I'm going to have the nurses make Him as comfortable as possible sire. Even if it comes to the worst at least He can die with dignity...not..not like a animal...I am so sorry your Majesty." The Prince looked over to Him questioningly ,"sorry? For what Doctor?" The elderly candy Doctor trembled slightly a wiped a stray tear from his eye. ."I didn't know..the attorney General and Your Father..they assured me He was well cared for and I believed it..I have to live with this the rest of my life..I took a oath to heal and care for the sick and the dying...I let this happen.." Prince Gumball rested his hand on the old mans shoulder and comforted Him the best he could.

"Doctor...I have known you my entire life..You birthed me,cared for me through every childhood illness. Your a kind old man...this was not your fault..You cannot be blamed for this,no one knew. I didn't even know what my own Father was doing all these years. The only two who are truly guilty of any crime here are now dead. Don't lose faith in yourself over this. If you want redemption..save him."

The Doctor smiled faintly and wiped his tears quickly before standing. He bowed slightly to the prince and assured Him,"we will continue to do everything medically possible Sire." The Prince Shook His hands and smiled softly."I know you will Doctor. If you will excuse me I wish to meet with the court Chamberlain regarding the Vampires case.. I will return when time allows. Good day."

He excused Himself and went over to check on Marshall before leaving. The Prince knelt close to Him and held his hand once more. The Vampire stirred slightly and muttered dryly."Is that you Prince?" Prince Gumball smiled and replied warmly"Yes it is Mr. Lee. You just rest and focus on getting well again wont you? That's a Royal command now so don't disappoint me." The Prince could not be certain but He was sure that for the briefest of moments He saw a faint smirk spread across Marshall's dry lips. "As you wish your majesty..." He whispered in return.

The Prince Gave Marshall's hand one more reassuring squeeze before taking his leave to meet with the Chamberlain.

The Doctor set back to his work. He called out to two of his nurses to draw a bath for he Vampire,nearly three decades of filth and decay clung to his fragile frame. He had the head Nurse and her aide prepare a bed for him while He prepared a strong sedative. Marshall had remained silent through his examination and the was briefly startled when the Nurses eased him into the warmth of the bath.

It took considerable effort and three refillings of the bath to completely remove the filth from the vampire. Marshall could not help but feel deep shame and he held himself,lowering his head between his knees. He whispered shyly,"I-im so sorry for this..." The Nurses could not be more understanding or caring as they assured him that apology's where unnecessary.

They had seen much worse and this was their sworn duty to care for the sick. He felt a bit of his guilt and shame fade as His thoughts continued to return back to the sweet Prince.

Though his dead eyes had not seen him He was enraptured by the young Candy Prince. His soft scent of floral perfume and clean silk,the smooth warmth of his touch,His voice. That voice. A voice which could lull him into such peace. He could almost believe anything He said. It was as soft as starlight and gentle as a spring breeze. All He had known for nearly three decades was the sadistic evil sneer of His twisted Father and the perverse Attorney General.

He felt a stirring deep within Himself but refused to let it grow. The cynical side of him tried to remind himself this was most likely a front,they where just going to let him die. He feared this new feeling. This strange completely new feeling.

Once He was clean and dressed in a set of dark gray cotton pajamas The nurses wheeled him over to the prepared bed and gave him the sedative the doctor had prescribed. Marshall had not felt such warmth and comfort in so long. He rested his head softly into the pillows and drifted to sleep lulled peacefully by the drugs.

Outside the stars shined and danced with a full moon,those glittering stars jealous of Her beauty as the King of the night began to mend.


	4. Chapter 4 Love Song From A Vampire

Now I should take a moment to warn you this chapter is the real tear jerker. This one may break your heart to read. The Song Marshall sings for the Prince is of course not his own. It belongs to Paul Williams and was written for the 1979 Muppet Movie. I heard the song come on while My little cousin was watching the film and it inspired me. It just fit so well. I hope you enjoy this chapter and the ones to follow very soon.

~Chapter Four~

Whilst Marshall Lee slowly recovered in the Royal infirmary Prince Gumball had met with His trusted Court Chamberlain for a through briefing on the case of Marshall Lee Abadeer. While the daily activities of court life continued through the palace,The Prince remained in seclusion.

Upstairs in His lavish private chambers the Candy Prince sat lost deep in pensive thought. On his desk a thick file lay in a red folder. His eyes fixed on it as he tried to come to terms with the full scope of Marshall Lee's past crimes.

He had been stunned and sickened by the contents of the file. For a period of nearly three years the Vampire had taken the lives of nearly two hundred and thirty seven citizens of the candy kingdom,twelve families,children,the elderly and the breaking point two Arch Duchesses returning from a court ball.

"That figures father.." He thought to himself"You didn't do anything until He dared kill two vapid aristocrats..." The first attacks had been on peasants who lived outside the capital,the brutality of each attack growing more violent and twisted. It was not enough to just drink their blood,He destroyed them. The remains where usually in pieces.

Prince Gumball felt his stomach turn. He had never been exposed to anything like this. This sort of thing was just hideous to him. The Prince reviewed a character profile written up by the secret police that mapped out Marshall's personality in rather black and white terms.

The psychological profile listed him as mentally regressed,border line psychotic with sociopath tendency's. He was written off as unstable and clinically insane. The report clearly stated there was no hope for rehabilitation and recommenced life imprisonment or death.

At the kings choosing of course. The Prince sighed deeply. He wasn't quite sure what to do. He couldn't just very well ignore the Vampires past crimes,it would look bad in the eyes of his subject and start his reign off on a bad note.

He realized now from the commotion in the royal court earlier that Marshall was still despised and hated decades after the crimes. He could easily imagine the average citizens in the kingdom revolting. If the usually well composed aristocrats could go totally berserk it stood to reason everyday citizens wouldn't take any leniency for Marshall very lightly.

He found himself in a difficult place politically. He felt a mix of disgust and pity for the vampire. On one hand He was left aghast by Marshall's crimes while on the other He felt deep sympathy for the terrible suffering He endured. Perhaps that time was sufficient? Maybe He wasn't the same person He had been before. Prince Gumball certainly did not want anymore bloodshed nor did he have the heart to return Him to the misery of imprisonment. The Price arose from his desk and walked over to His balcony. He breathed in deeply the sweet smell of the spring jasmine.

He looked out over the beautiful colorful capital city of his kingdom and his deep amethyst eyes sparkled in the noon sun like gems. He loved His kingdom. Loved His citizens. He knew now of the suffering outside the luxurious capital city and the poverty that oppressed most of his citizens. These poor fragile little candy people had suffered for so long under his father. How could He release a blood thirsty possibly unstable vampire to slaughter them again? He would be no better then his father. Then again how could he return that pitiful sad creature back to Hell? It was clear there was no easy solution. It saddened him to break a promise but considering what he had read in the Vampires case file,Prince Gumball was in no rush to return to visit Marshall.

Several days would pass before the Prince even inquired on Marshall's condition. Doctor Reginald had given a report. Marshall had stabilized and his body was slowly regenerating. The Doctor also reported his vampiric patient had been asking for His Majesty almost constantly. Gumball sighed deeply. He lied,the first lie he ever told.

He made up some excuse why he could not visit. Though it was clear there where small moments of free time throughout the day he could spare for Marshall. It may have seemed cold but Prince Gumball did not have a cruel bone in his body,it was just fear. He wasn't sure if the Vampires heroic efforts saving his life and his kindness where a careful ploy by a sociopath to garner sympathy.

He felt himself afraid of the Vampire. Worried that once his health returned he would return to his old habits. The poor Prince was just so confused. It would take a formal request from the court doctor for him to visit Marshall again.

It was on a cold rainy Saturday that Prince Gumball stole away from His official duties to visit the Vampire Marshall Lee. He entered the infirmary,warmly greeting the Nurses and the Doctor.

His attention was suddenly drawn to the lazy strumming of a guitar and soft melodic humming. The Prince looked puzzled briefly,"Chamberlain,where in Globs name did He get that?" The Chamberlain straightened his cravat nervously and whispered in his ear,"It was among His personal effects your Majesty." The Prince turned his gaze to the Vampire.

He had not seen Marshall in several weeks,the last time being the corpse like thing He had once been. Now the creature that lay before his eyes was radically different. There in the bed with his feet crossed and propped up was a lean slightly muscular young male with a shaggy mess of smooth black hair that shone like ravens feathers.

His skin was a icy pale blue that carried a faint tinge of green. He wore just a pair of dark gray cotton pajama bottoms,a IV remaining hi his left arm. His gaze was turned down to the strings of a large red ace like guitar,his fingers skillfully stroking the strings as he hummed some unfamiliar tune.

Prince Gumball was transfixed on the vampire for a moment before he cleared his throat. "ahem,Hello Mr Lee. I see your recovering well." Marshall sat up sharply and His gaze shot directly towards prince Gumball. The Prince felt His breath escape him when He locked eyes with the vampire.

His eyes. They where claret red and shone with a eerie brilliance. He felt himself tremble and feel even more ill at ease when the vampire smiled,baring a mouthful of sharp teeth.

Marshall placed his guitar down and cocked his head slightly."Whoa...Its you!...Its really you! I'm so happy you finally came back to see me bro! " He hastily tugged the iv out,the small hole healing shut there after.

The Prince was taken aback when instead of leaving the bed and walking over,the Vampire glided effortlessly through the air and encircled him several times before pulling the Prince into a tight embrace.

"AWWWW I'm so stoked you finally came to see me! These lame-O's said you where too busy to see me but I knew they where full of it! I knew you'd come! You promised!" The Vampire was uncomfortably close for the Prince. Marshall stared at the Princes face a moment and smiled,"Whoa Dude! Your all pink and shit! You look so cool ! Hot pink hair is kinda punk rock bro!"

Prince Gumball remained quiet and looked confused. All he could stare at where the fangs as Marshall spoke. His gaze was broke by the Vampires incessant talking,"Dude! Dude! I wrote you a song once I was able to get my fingers to work right again! c'mere and Ill play for you!" The Prince shifted nervously before the Vampire yanked him swiftly over to the Bed. "M-Mr Lee,this isn't entirely a social call im afraid we need to discuss-Marshall cut him off quickly,"aww comon bro chill a minute! I wrote this for you dude! I really want you to hear it!"

The Vampire smiled happily and picked up his guitar once more. The Prince sighed deeply and could see that He wasn't going to get anywhere with the Vampire until he indulged this whimsy so he relented and politely asked Marshall to play for him. "Please Mr Lee...share your song if you will.

Marshall's eye's shone happily as he adjusted his guitar and cleared his throat. "I...I wrote this for you Prince..hope you like it..."

His fingers began to gracefully dance across the guitar strings. Prince gumball sat speechless slightly awed as Marshall began to sing. His voice was smooth,soft yet deep and strangely sensual and sweet.

~This feel's Familiar,so awfully familiar.

Almost unreal,yet,its too soon to feel yet.

Close to My soul yet so far away..

I'm going to go back there someday.

Sun rises,night falls,sometimes the sky calls.

Is it a song there and do I belong there?

I've never been there but I know the way.

I'm going to go back there someday.

Come and go with me,its more fun to share.

We'll both be completely free in the air.

We''re flying ,not walking on featherless wings.

We can hold onto forever with invisible strings.

There's not a word yet for old friends who've just met.

Part heaven,part grace or have I found my place?

You can just visit but I plan to stay.

I'm going to go back there someday.

I'm going to go back there someday.~

His fingers gave one last strum of the strings and his voice faded off smoothly. He lowered his head,a few stray locks of his silken black hair fell in front of his eyes and he bit his lower lip. His cheeks flushed faintly. He hadn't sung for anyone in so long and it had been his first new song in ages. Off in the far corner of the infirmary the Doctor stood silently. A single tear rolled down his aged old cheek. One of the younger nurses was crying softly while the others carried stunned and saddened looks on their faces.

When he looked up He found the Prince sitting there with his hands clasped over his heart. His lower lip trembled faintly,his beautiful jewel colored eyes where brimming with tears and his shoulders rose and fell as he tried to suppress sobbing. Marshall sat up concerned and he placed his guitar aside."Aww I know im a little rusty Prince bu It wasn't that bad was it?"He said in a shy joking voice,"Comon bro don't cry..." Prince Gumball tried to wipe his ears away,a ,choked out a small sob as his chest heaved a little,"No,No Mr Lee-Marshall..it ..That was lovely..That was just so beautiful. I've never heard music like that before. You wrote that for me? But why?"

Marshall pulled the Prince into His arms again and hugged him tightly."Awww Duuude! Comon don't cry. Hey...I wrote it for you because..well you saved me bro...you could have left me down there to rot or just kill me..you could have left me to your jerk ass subjects...b-but you didn't...thank you man...It means a lot to me...no one..not even my mom..has ever been so kind." The Prince shuddered when He felt Marshall rest his head on his shoulder.

He felt another shiver run through him when the vampire whispered,"I like you Gumball...I want you to like me too..."

The Prince breathed deeply and he closed His eyes. He slowly drew his arms around the vampire and whispered softly."I like you too Marshall."

The Prince shifted again and looked into His eyes. "I need o talk to you about something serious though...I..I don't want you to be afraid or worried..I'm not My Father..I don't share his sadism...Marshall We need to talk about what happened Twenty Seven years ago. Marshall Its my subjects..My Kingdom..I owe them a explanation. Their scared."

Marshall's eyes saddened and he looked away."Are you scared of me too?" Marshall ran his fingers nervously through his black hair and looked back to the Prince."Are you going to lock me up again?" Prince Gumball quickly rested his hands on Marshall shoulder with a stern and reassuring grip,"NO Certainly not...I would not...will not ever subject you to that again. I swear it."

Marshall sighed slightly in relief. "So whats the game plan Prince?" Gumball sat for a moment in silent reflection. "Well I have a solution. You must sign a binding document swearing your allegiance to the Candy Kingdom,swearing you will never take another life under penalty of life long banishment to the badlands. Marshall there is no other way My subjects would ever be satisfied. There are two other stipulations. You must make a formal public apology before the royal court and the citizenry. Then you are forbidden to ever live in the capital city. You can live anywhere else in the kingdom..Marshall We will even give you the money to start over..please take this deal...I want you to be happy.."

Marshall stayed quite for a long time. His eyes flickered as they stared down at the floor. He looked back up to the Prince and muttered,"I wanted us to be friends..how can we be friends if you make me do this?..your driving me out like I'm some monster..so what am I supposed to do? Go live off somewhere alone? ..I thought you liked me..."

Prince Gumball began to cry again and he rested his hands over his face. "Marshall...Please don't be like that...Its not like that at all I promise...You have to understand..I'm only a youth,My rule is in its infancy,the whole worlds watching me. Every little mistake and I've got the council down my throat,the courtiers picking apart my fashion choices or the way I hold a spoon or mocking my voice behind my back! I'm all alone Marshall..I've got no one on my side...I've got to keep a whole kingdom together that could fall into civil war any day now thanks to the legacy My father left...im so scared. There are people who even speak of revolt against the monarchy...I don't want you to feel like your hated."

His tears and soft cries increased and he began to sob uncontrollably" I cant do anything right,I'm not even King yet and already no one trusts me because of my rotten Father,because i've shown you mercy,b-but they don't know...they don't know what he did to you..or..or how...sweet you really are. Marshall..I really do like you...If I could have my way I would give you a room here in the palace but I cant.."

Marshall's eyes softened a little and he frowned slightly. He pulled the Prince into another hug and rested his head on Gumballs shoulder. He muttered softly"Hey comon bro..Your going to be a king someday. Kings aren't allowed to cry..I should know...Hey..I'm royalty too you know."

Prince Gumball pulled away a little and looked at him curiously." Really? Y-your Royalty too? Whats your title?" Marshall smiled and sighed deeply. "I'm the Vampire King Bro..my Dad was the last true one but Hey I got the title none the less...no one to rule but its still mine."

Prince Gumball sat wide eyed with his mouth agape"you-your a King?..Marshall If that's true..Dear glob..My Father committed a capital offense..No wonder the Attorney General wanted you dead! The crime of imprisonment and torture of a royal carries a death sentence! Oh Marshall..I mean your Majesty!"Marshall Laughed loudly and put his hand to his forehead,"Comon Gumball ,Marshall's fine. You don't need to give me all that your majesty shit. F**k that noise bro. Your not a peasant or something..were bros right so you can all me Marshall 'kay?

Prince Gumball looked a trifle nervous and a bit upset by the language Marshall used and by how casual he could be. The title of king was a sacred thing to Him after all and the idea of a Monarch being so nonchalant about their title was a shocking notion indeed.

"Very well then Marshall..Yes we are umm bro's as you put it...Will you take the deal I've offered you then? Please Marshall?" Marshall smiled warmly and rested his hand on the Princes shoulder. "Yeah..I'll do it if it will help you a little..I owe you big right dude? Just one thing. Just promise you wont forget me..." His voice had faded into a soft sad aching tone. He looked into Prince Gumballs gentle pale amethyst eyes.

The Prince had never seen so much pain,so much loneliness and sadness in somethings eyes. He nodded and smiled.

"No Marshall Lee..I will never forget you...Never forget your beautiful song..Never forget you saved My life...just because you cant live here does not mean you cannot visit me...I promise you...every night I will leave the balcony door to my chambers open for you. You can come visit me and share your songs with me. I promise you Marshall."

Prince Gumball drew the lonely Vampire King into his arms and hugged him close. The Vampire King smiled and gumball could have sworn he felt the dampness of Marshall's tears run down his neck."Sounds good to me...so..when do I have to make my little speech?"

~The End of Chapter Four~


	5. Chapter 5 The King's Speech

Prince Gumball had called a meeting of the Royal council to discuss the fate of the Vampire king,Marshall Lee Abadeer. The Prince presented the drafted documents to the council to examine and approve. No one had any objections to the proposal,most where eager to just relegate the entire incident to the past. The court Chamberlain officiated the final drafts,the prince gave his signature and royal seal. So that was that. The only thing left was for Marshall to sign the documents and agree to a date for the formal public apology. A event He was privately dreading.

Marshall had been placed under protective custody and given a private room. One of many elegant chambers set aside for visiting dignitaries and royals. In Gumballs eyes Marshall was a king and deserved he dignity and splendor befitting a monarch. Marshall wasn't quite used to these surroundings and spent most days stretched out on a plush velvet chaise lazily strumming His guitar. Once in awhile Gumball would come visit him and spend a few hours talking and listening to Marshall's songs. The vampire loved these moments. As far as the Prince knew or would know for years to come Marshall's feelings for him where strictly platonic. Marshall was quite skilled at hiding what he truly felt and was a master at maintaining a calm cool demeanor.

No real official date had been given to him yet for the dreaded public humiliation. He knew the Prince had no intention of it being a dreadful public shaming but he also knew that his little speech would be one of his first public performances that did not receive a standing ovation.

He disliked being made to feel small and inferior,he wasn't eager to face all those hateful people. He knew he was just a monster in their eyes. Marshall knew in his heart no matter what he said,no matter what gesture He offered no one in the kingdom would ever trust him. Save of course for the Prince. Apology's where not something he was used to giving out. Particularly when He felt it wasn't really his fault. They just didn't understand what state he had been in back then. Like it would matter though at this point. He lay back on the bed and rolled on his side. He closed his eyes and sighed deeply,clutching a large plush pillow. He really did not want to do this but He promised the Candy Prince he would comply with Him to ease the tension between him and his subjects. The scandal of the Vampires presence in the royal palace was the current fashionable talk among aristocrats and commoners alike.

Marshall would have remained frozen there as silent and still as a corpse had it not been for a gentle yet urgent rapping at his door. the vampire sighed deeply in slight annoyance and buried his head beneath a pillow. He growled deeply and shouted as loud as possible,"WHO THE F**K IS IT? IM IN NO MOOD FOR ANYMORE POKING AND PRODDING FROM THE DOCTOR AND NO MORE DAMN REPORTERS EITHER! PISS OFF!

Marshall felt his heart sink and his pulse quicken as a meek shy voice called through the door,"M-Marshall? M-Mr Lee? Its just me,the P-prince...I had to discuss something important with you...but if i is a bad time..Im sorry.."

Marshall shot right out of the met and flew across the room faster than lighting. He opened the door with such force the hinges bent ever slightly. The Prince jumped back a little startled and held his hand over his heart as he beheld a disheveled and nervous Marshall Lee floating above him.

the Vampire grabbed the prince and pulled him inside,slamming the door behind,the hinges now bent back into place. Marshall drifted back to his bed and settled himself down gently. He looked to the floor with a mix of shame and sadness before muttering softly to the prince,"Hey I'm sorry Gummy...Its just been a bit nuts around here,people in and out bothering the hell out of me..I guess being in that cell for so long,I forgot how to ya know interact with others. I didn't mean to yell at you...you mad at me?"

The Prince had drawn himself a chair from nearby and sat with a slightly nervous smile on his face. He shook his head and spoke gently," No no Marshall you just startled me that is all. Im not mad I promise." Prince Gumball could tell rather easily something was troubling Marshall and it was fairly easy to guess as to what it was.

The Prince stood and walked over to the Vampire and rested his hand on Marshalls shoulder. Even the most gentle of His touches could Make Marshall tremble and his undead heart race. How even being near him filled him with such longing and need for his warmth. The Prince muttered softly"I know what troubles you Marshall its the speech isnt it? Having to face all those people you know who hate you and question my sanity for being merciful to you. Right?"

Marshall nodded softly and bit his lower lip. The Prince smiled faintly and gave his shoulder a squeeze and said,"Dont be afraid Marshall. Im not sending you out there all alone. I will be right there by your side through your entire speech and I promise you if it turns bad I will get you out of here safely. I swear it on my honor Marshall."

The Vampire lost control of himself and he pulled the Prince into a tight hug and buried his face in Prince Gumballs shoulder. "T-thanks man..I couldnt face that all alone..I dont know what I would do if I had to go out there by myself..." The Prince could only smile and pat his friends back,unaware that the Vampire never wanted this embrace to end,that in his heart this was as close to a place called heaven He would ever know.

Marshall looked a little relieved to know The Prince was going to be by his side at least and sighed deeply. How could he ever express the dread and the anxiety He was feeling right now? It was clear to Marshal these next few weeks where going to be the most trying in his life thus far.


End file.
